The Animals (Animal Farm)
The Animals are the main protagonists in the George Orwell's novel and adaptations, "The Animal Farm". They represent the enslaved Russian people under the leadership of Czar Nicholas II, and later commanded by Joseph Stalin, opposed to the fictional characters of the novel, Mr. Jones and Napoleon, during the events of the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the era of Stalin in the Soviet Union. The Animals appear as minor players in some of the villains tournaments, most certainly in Non Disney Villains Tournament, while being major players in Heroes Vs Villains War and Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War. The Animals: * Benjamin * The Horses ** Boxer * The Goat * The Hens * The Gooses * The Cows * The Sheep * The Pigs ** Napoleon ** Snowball * The Dog * Napoleon's Dogs Non Disney Villains Tournament Enslaved, Yet Hopes for Freedom Napoleon seizes the control of the Animal Farm for himself and his allies. During the battle against Mojo Jojo's forces, the Animals are the first creatures to attack Mojo Jojo's frontal attack, stopping Woundwort's rabbit army. While Squealer charges at a rabbit, throwing him off, Benjanim, the donkey, kicks many other rabbits, knocking them down. Drake then stops Squaeker, with a puch of his fist. One dog of the Animal Farm then sweeps in and tears in many rabbits he would found. The recovered, Squealer then charges to Woundwort, only for him to be tossed out by the general's force. When the rest members of Napoleon's alliance kill off the heads of Mojo Jojo's empire, Dolf, one of Napoleon allies, reveals his secret plan, by siccing the animals on their decieved leader, Napoleon. Napoleon has not enough time to escape, as he is killed off offscreem by the Animals. The Animals do not appear in the next events. It is may pressumed that either they got fused in the National Crows Party of Dolf or stayed in the Animal Farm, freed from the tyranical rule of Napoleon. Heroes Vs Villains War Living at Patch Heaven Apparently, the Animals are not appearing first in their homeworld, the Animal Farm. Instead, they live at Patch Heavens, along with many other animals and friends. Before the forces of evil would spread across the world, the Animals lived a peacefull life at Patch Heavens, usually working for the harvest of the farm or welcoming new animals to their farm. The owners of the farm, Pearl Gesner and Widow Tweed, were nothing more than gentle and caretaker women, who love to take care both of the farm and the animals. However, their peacefull life would soon be ruined by the arrival of Sheriff Sam Brown. The latter brings to Pearl a bank notice, explaining to her that if she wouldn't pay her full amount, she owns, the bank would take the farm. Unknown of what to deal with this hard sitaution, the owners leave their animals in their fate. Jeb states that they may sell the animals and probably will kill them all. While the animals were discussing about this recent event, Napoleon goes to his room, where he orders his dogs to deliver a secret plan. The Take Over of the Patch Heavens Later on, a disguised Alameda Slim and Amos Slade purchase the farm from Sheriff Sam Brown in the auction, much to the annoyance of the animals. While the auction was still in process, Napoleon wanders off, causing some animals to be suspicious about the whine. One day, Napoleon reveals a part of his secret plan, as he introduces to the animals, the con artist cat, Cat R. Waul, explaining that with his help, they will get rid off the purchasers and establish their own animal farm. When Amos Slade, Alameda Slim and their newest recruit, Farmer Jones, almost sign the contract of keeping the Patch of Heavens, the animals start their rebellion at the humans. The offense of the animals at first frighten the hunters, however, the hunters stood up and prepare to stop the rebellion. With Spirit, Tod, Wilbur and Maggie dispatching the hunters, the animals attempt to corner Jones, only for him to flee from the farm at the last second, along with other hunters. The Animals then take control of the farm, unbestknown to them that after the fight, Napoleon sneaks in to his secret room, with Tod observing his motives, making him more suspicius about the whine's goals. A Traitor in the Farm However, as it turns out, Tod is sentenced to exile, as Napoleon sees him as a threat and convinces the other animals that he was spying to him. Not only that, but furthermore he lies to the animals, explaing to then that Tod plans the return of Slim and the other Cruelty Squad Members. At first, the Animals protest about Napoleon's decision, however, Napoleon makes his word clear, and the Animals did nothing more than obey to the whine's decisions. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Official Animals: Pig brother.jpg|Napoleon (The self-proclaimed ruler of Animal Farm) Snowball.jpg|Snowball (Napoleon's rival) Squealer.jpg|Squealer (Napoleon's trustfull henchman) Boxer.jpg|Boxer (The Main Enforcer of the Animal Farm) Benjamin Donkey.png|Benjamin (A slow, but hard-working donkey, and a close friend of Boxer) The Unofficial Animals: Goat.png|The Goat (Defender of the Animal Farm) Pigs.jpg|The Pigs (Henchmen of Napoleon) Animalfarm-sheep.jpg|The Sheep (Defenders of the Animal Farm) Horses.jpg|The Horses (Main Enforcers of the Animal Farm) The Cows.jpg|The Cows (Main Enforcers of the Animal Farm) Animal-Farm-2-Chickens.jpg|The Hens (Defenders of the Animal Farm) The Gooses.png|The Geese (Defenders of the Animal Farm) The Dog (Animal Farm).png|The Dog (Former Defender of the Animal Farm, though it gives birth to several puppies, which in return they would be Napoleon's bodyguards) Napoleon's Dogs.JPG|Napoleon's Dogs (Former Puppies of the original Dog, Bodyguards of Napoleon) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Heroes Category:The Animals (Animal Farm)